Take a Break? Holiday Madness!
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when genki asks about holidays? what will happen when the groups finally decides its time to celebrate the most important one of all? Can Genki survive the stress of being around the exhuberant Colt for a day? Check it out and see! G/H


_AAN: this just randomly popped into my head. It's kind of a strange one but I hope you enjoy it. Takes place during the third season before the final tournament._

**Take a Break? Holiday Madness**

* * *

Genki couldn't believe how far they had come. Traveling all over the world to fight in tournaments all to save a very special girls father. Not that he would ever complain about that. He enjoyed seeing the monster world, this time at a more leisurely pace. Before they were in too much of a rush to stop Moo to enjoy them selves. Genki had begun wondering about a few things as they journeyed. He was sure the Monster World had to have some holidays, but he'd never seen any festivities here other then a few private birthday parties. He suspected that his group had ignored them the first time around because they didn't have the time or funds to deal with it at the time. But now was very different. As the group walked along through the snow of the north Genki's mind drifted to thoughts of possible holidays that could be celebrated by both worlds. By now Holly had noticed he seemed to be in deep thought. It was unusual seeing him this way, as Genki didn't tend to think too hard about anything. She came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The two humans were at the back of the pack for once. He looked over at her, and then smiled.

"Genki what's on your mind?" the monsters glanced back at the two for a moment.

"Well I was just thinking, we haven't celebrated any holidays here. I'm sure there are some but I'm not positive on what they might be. I know we were too busy the first time around, so I was just wondering why haven't we this time around?" Holly gave the boy a look of genuine confusion. It was true there were holidays that they could have celebrated but had ignored. She hadn't celebrated anything since her village had been destroyed.

"Yes there are some but why are you so interested?"

"I'm just curious if our two worlds match up on them. We only have one major holiday that's celebrated worldwide. But each country has at least 3 major ones of its own." The group listened to him finding it interesting that only one was celebrated everywhere. They had never really asked much about his world, and still had many unanswered questions.

"Well there are a few major ones we used to celebrate in my village. But then we had limited resources. The main one everyone looked forward to was the mid-winter festival. But there was also a harvest festival but that meant a lot of work first. The final one was what my village called first fruits, which was in the spring." Genki nodded, showing he was listening.

"Why'd everyone look forward to mid-winter festival?" the monsters gave him a strange look but then shrugged it off. Genki looked around noticing the glances he got. "What?" Holly giggled then answered his question.

"Well because we all gave each other gifts. It was about spending time with family and enjoying life. There were dances, banquets, and other fun activities. It's a week long event so everyone really enjoys it."

"Ah… so it was kind of like what we call Christmas in my world. Only we only get two days." The group looked puzzled. "I could explain the reason behind the name and what not but I think that might get a little confusing with out knowing my worlds entire history" He rubbed the back of his head sweating. The group just nodded. "So what do you do for the harvest festival?"

"Well this one is also a week long. And after we get the harvest in we have a party in celebration of it. There's a lot of story telling with this festival."

"Scary stories?"

"No not really, but they can be if the teller chooses." Genki pondered a moment,

"The are a few holidays that are close, most my country doesn't celebrate. Though we did adopt one from the US. We don't get into as much as they do but being previously occupied by them and now their allies we do try to relate to them. They created a holiday called Halloween. Its kind of a mixture of the other various holidays that happen around then. The druids harvest festival, the Celtics folklore about spirits rising and terrorizing people that night, and the Anglo Saxon festival to drive away ghouls. The difference is the US turned it into more of a fun holiday than a scary one. People dress up in costumes; they can be scary or fairly docile. The kids go around to houses and end up getting candy. I've only done it once myself, its too cold most of the time and I prefer to stay inside when it's cold out. Besides it took me most of the year to eat the candy I did get… believe it or not I'm not much for candy."

"What do you mean by your country was occupied?"

"US chi?"

"Well the US or United States and my country got into a war. We lost. We didn't have the resources and it was a dumb fight anyway. We were occupied by the US as a measure to make sure we could rejoin the battle; they disarmed us. But in the process they did send aid to help the wounded and help us rebuild. Once the war was over we joined their alliance. The US really boosted our economy buying our goods and what not. So they have helped us out immensely."

"When was this?"

"Over 60 years ago."

"Why was it a dumb fight?" Suezo asked.

"Well my country attacked the US who is much bigger then us cause the US president insulted our Emperor. The Emperors advisor told him not to launch an attack but he refused to listen. His advisor was said to have uttered the phrase 'we've awakened the sleeping giant' after the attack. Which was the truth. The US had no interest in the war until we attacked them. They were going to remain neutral having just come out of a war themselves a few years earlier." Genki shrugged, "the US plays big brother to smaller and poorer countries. The defend them, so they are fighting in a war probably every 10 to 20 years." Holly looked shocked, on one aspect is meant there were a lot of wars in his world, on the other hand it meant there was a defender fighting for those who need it. "Don't worry Holly most of the recent wars have been much smaller and less bloody then in the past." She nodded though still in shock. "Anyway, what's first fruits?" she shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Well it's the first ripe crop we can harvest. It's a much smaller festival but it's still important to us." Genki nodded, then smiled.

"Sounds like a holiday that the Jews of my world celebrate. It's very similar and has the same name. My country doesn't celebrate it because none of our crops ripen till summer." He smiled.

"Wow so one does match up…?" Hare seemed very surprised.

"Apparently so."

"You know mid-winter festival is coming up fast." Tiger stated.

"Tiger is right. Maybe we should take a break and enjoy our selves." Hare suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Suezo piped up looking at Holly.

"Alright you guys, but we have to watch how much we spend alright?" the group nodded. "Genki looks like you'll get to see what this holiday is like for yourself" Holly smiled to him gently. He grinned back,

"Sounds great to me!"

* * *

The group continued trudging along in the cold till they reached a small city. Hare managed to get them a night large room at the inn. Being accustomed to travelers of all types this one could accommodate Golem easily enough. Holly rather enjoyed the break from cooking but she really wanted to cook for the group on the most important night of the festival. Hare had arranged for Holly to have a small kitchen in the apartment like suite. Holly mentally cringed seeing how nice the place was, but it turned out an old buddy of Hare's owned this place. So he got it fairly cheap, much to her relief. Genki seemed rather relieved to be out of the cold but then he was wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Holly brought him over some hot tea as he sat near the fire trying to get warmed back up.

"Thank you." He smiled, as she took a seat next to him. She smiled to him,

"You should be more careful, you aren't dressed for this weather."

"I know, I'll be alright I'm just chilled." He drank his tea enjoying its warmth. "Hey Holly… are there any specific guide lines for presents during mid-winter festival?" She looked at him unsure of why he asked at first.

"Well generally the gifts have meaning behind them. If that helps you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Genki, what about Christmas? Do the gifts have guidelines?"

"No, usually people get others what they think they would like but it usually doesn't have meaning behind it. For example, mom and I got my dad some tools he was looking at but didn't get on his own. Mom knew because he didn't need them that he would never buy them even if he did want them, and they would make things easier. But other then his wanting them there wasn't any real meaning behind them." Holly nodded, it seemed superficial to her. In her village they had made things for each other rather then bought them. That didn't seem to be the case with Genki's world.

"In my village we used to make things for one another. We couldn't afford to buy much. So it had a lot of meaning because of how hard the person worked on it." Genki nodded his understanding.

"My grandma enjoyed making us stuff. She liked to knit… so I have like five sweaters and a bunch of other stuff. I don't even use all of it." he rubbed the back of his head. Holly found it comforting that atleast some people in his world still made things. Though she had to admit Genki didn't need five sweaters. One or two was usually enough around her village.

* * *

"Genki, you said for this Halloween you dressed up once in a costume. What did you dress up as?" by now the others had gathered around and were listening.

"A werewolf." He grinned, "It was kinda fun even though the costume wasn't the best. Most of it was made at home."

"Werewolf chi?"

"It's a creature that's half human and half wolf. There's a lot of folklore about them in my world. Though it's never been proven that they exist." Holly seemed to have a question but Hare interrupted.

"If that's the case I'm sure you scared someone. We all know how scary a certain wolf around here is."

"What did you say!" Tiger began growling, making the group sigh.

"You heard me!"

"Enough you two!" Suezo was very tired of their bickering this week.

"Actually I did scare one person but that was more of accident then anything. They didn't know I was there or that I had dressed up and I startled them."

"Well atleast you… didn't do it on purpose…."

"True but I got a black eye from it. Ayame is not the right person to startle." He sweated a bit admitting he got beat up by a girl.

"Wait a girl beat you up?" Suezo began to poke fun.

"I wasn't beat up by any means. But she did manage to punch me once. I blocked her second punch. She's the type that if you get her riled up its hard to calm her down."

"She your girl friend?" Hare sneered at him. Genki blushed, he'd never thought of anyone that way.

"No! Ayame's just a friend. Besides she's like ten years older then me. I don't think it'd work out all that well."

"Then why are you friends?" Suezo asked now very curious.

"Look we have been rivals for along time in the gaming circuit. We go back and forth as to who is better at what game. We only became friends later because of that." They could all tell he was serious so no one pressed anything further.

"So you don't have a girl friend then?"

"No. I think my mom would kill me if I did. She's not to keen on my doing something like that. She says I'm too young."

"What you don't want one? Or are you not willing to fight with your mommy?" Hare poked fun at him.

"Hare, leave him be. Why would you make fun you're your friend for doing what his mom wants him to do?" Genki was glad Holly had come to his rescue. Hare's ears drooped in shame.

* * *

Just then the door burst open to their suite. An exuberant person ran in and pulled Holly into a big hug knocking the wind out of her; the rest of the rebels all standing there with question marks floating over this heads.

"Wait, isn't she the girl from those ruins?" Tiger recognized her scent.

"Ruins?" Golem seemed lost.

"Oh you mean the girl who thought she would never have a boyfriend because she was trapped under those rocks."

Hey don't mention that!" Colt cried. Suezo helping the poor winded Holly sit down.

"What are you doing here?" Genki asked still rather confused.

"Well I heard you were in town from the guys at the desk down stairs. And I wanted to come see you all" She smiled brightly to them. "Miss Holly it's so good to see you again" she beamed to the red head.

"Please just call me Holly."

"Alright" she smiled,

"Colt what have you been up to since we last saw you? Did you find out any more about the pendant civilization?"

"Yes a great deal! It's been a very eventful journey." Holly smiled,

"You'll have to tell us what you have found."

"I'm sorry was I interrupting anything before" Colt finally coming to the realization that she had burst in to the middle of things.

"Nothing major, I was just teasing Genki about his lack of a girl friend." Genki blushed again; he had hoped that was forgotten.

"Hare what did I tell you!" Holly scolded once again, "Does it really matter that this point?"

"Well no… I guess not."

"Oh don't worry Genki. Us single people got to stick together" Colt came over grabbing his hands making Genki both blush and sweat drop.

"No really Colt its not a…"

"It is a big deal. I know I can keep you company!" Genki's eyes told the rest of the group that was a defiant no.

"Colt, that's not a good idea." He managed to slip out of her hold, "I'm rather tired, I think I'll head to bed." He faked a yawn and ran off to his room. Leaving a dumb founded Colt in his wake. Holly had seen the look in his eyes and didn't blame him for escaping. The girl tended to come on a bit too strong for anyone. Whether it was friendship or more.

* * *

Genki closed his door with a sigh a relief. He hadn't wanted to leave his friends but he couldn't deal with Colt. He sighed again and went and lay down.

"I never have been good with girls." A few memories invaded his thoughts, times he had shown off for a girl only to go unnoticed. Genki knew he was too young for a girl friend; he didn't have the muscles most of the girls in higher grades swooned over. And he wasn't that tall yet. Sure he had grown some and a few girls liked him for being the star of the basketball team but that's where it ended. But there was only one girl he wanted to get attention from, and she didn't seem to notice him… atleast not that way. "Way to go Hare… now she will think I'm just a little kid and I don't want a girlfriend." He sighed again and decided to rest and escape such thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the group stayed up talking about various things for a while longer. Colt filling them in on some important things she had found out about the lost civilizations. Finally they got colt to leave so they could all go to bed. Holly checked on Genki before she retired to bed. She found him sprawled out over the bed snoring. She giggled, as he looked so funny when he did that. Taking the blanket lost on the floor she placed it back over him and remove his boots. Then smiled and retired to bed herself.

* * *

The next day Genki was relieved to find Colt not present for breakfast. Holly could tell he was still bothered by something but didn't know exactly what. He seemed kind of down but no one but her seemed to notice. Granted he was hiding it very well but still the others should have noticed as far as she was concerned. Genki looked her direction,

"Hey Holly what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking we could all gather what we need for the feast on the most important day of the festival. We'll also need some decorations."

"What are we going to do about presents?" Suezo asked, he knew their funds were running low right now.

"Maybe we could all find something inexpensive to get each other. We don't have much money. I think we could all safely spend 15 gold and be alright." She looked to Hare who was doing some calculations.

"Yes I think that would be a good number, considering we still have to buy supplies and food for the festival. Plus we'll need supplies for traveling as well before we leave." The group nodded understanding their predicament.

"Alright, lets find everything we need!" Genki pumped his fist in the air earning him a 'Yeah' for everyone else.

"We should split up it'll go faster." Hare stated knowing they had a bit of ground to cover today.

"I'll make a list of what we need," Holly stated. She split the list into four parts. One was the vegetables, another the meats, decorations, and lastly herbs, spices, and a fruit. Colt came in really enthusiastically while Holly was finishing up.

"Hey guys, what are you up to today?" Holly looked up unsure of why the girl was here again.

"We are dividing up to get the supplies we need."

"Oh I want to come!" Holly looked unsure; she didn't really know what to make of the girl. She was hard to figure out and she knew Genki didn't feel comfortable around her after last night. "I know I can go with Genki" Colt said rather happily making Genki sweat drop and hide his face by pulling his hat down. But Holly had seen the look of terror of being alone with the girl.

"Alright fine, then I will go with you and Genki." She turned to the others.

"Tiger and Suezo can take the meat list, Hare and Mocchi can take the vegetable list. Golem is it alright if you take the decorations list on alone?"

"Not a… problem… Holly." She smiled,

"Genki, Colt, and I will take the list for herbs, spices, and fruit." The group nodded, "While we are out we can get each other gifts as well."

* * *

The group departed and went about their shopping. Colt came up beside the distressed Genki and grabbed his arm.

"So do you know what you are going to get your friends?"

"No not yet."

"How much you spending?"

"We have about 15 gold we can spend on each other a piece. We are low on funds right now and need to conserve things for our trip." Genki pulled his cloak closer to him shivering.

"Only 15? Wow that's going to be hard."

"Colt was there a reason why you came to see us this morning?" Holly asked trying to distracted the girl.

"Oh yeah, I heard that there was a pendant civilization that set up some elaborate ruins near by. I was wondering if you guys wanted to check it out after the festival?"

"That might be rather interesting. But we'll have to discuss it with the group." Holly lead the two into a near by shop. She began to look for some herbs,

"Genki can you find these spices on the list?" Genki looked at the list memorizing the spices then nodded going about finding them.

"What would you like me to do?"

"We need these fruit, can you find those?" Colt looked at the list then nodded leaving to do so. Holly heard Genki sigh in relief as he walked off to the bins of spices, he was obviously glad the girl was away from him. * _Considering how tolerant Genki is of different people, something about her must really bother him. Maybe cause she was trying to push him into a relationship? Maybe he isn't ready… or maybe he just can't deal with her when it comes to something like that. Perhaps we should talk._ * She shifted her thoughts back to shopping.

* * *

Hare and Mocchi were doing well. They had all the vegetables on the list and were now looking around for something for their friends. Hare had managed to find something for everyone but Holly. He didn't have much money left but he wanted to get her something nice.

"Man why does this have to be so hard?" he stated, Mocchi looking up at him. Mocchi had managed to get something for everyone but Genki and Holly.

"Mocchi don't know. Its hard to get something nice for friends that mean so much." Hare had to admit that Mocchi was right, that's why he couldn't find anything for Holly. She meant a lot to everyone in the group. Though he suspected that she meant even more to a certain boy. Hare hadn't been able to get to sleep after he realized he might have just set Genki up for failure. _* I was hoping to pick on him enough to admit he wanted a relationship… but now it seems more like he doesn't want one. I know he likes Holly a lot and Holly seems to care for him. But what if I just ruined his chance to be with her cause she now thinks he's too young to bother with and that he can't deal with a relationship?.. Especially after how he acted in front of her when dealing with Colt._ * He sighed heavily. He felt horrible that he had done that; though he hoped to push them together he may have just separated them. Mocchi ran ahead looking at some items, hoping to find something for his remaining two friends.

* * *

Tiger and Suezo were having a bit more trouble. Not only were the two struggling to find the meat they needed at a decent price. But they were having trouble finding gifts. While out looking they spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here of all places."

"Granity? Wow small world. We didn't think we would be seeing you either." Suezo greeted her. Tiger watched her a moment before speaking.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh just stopping for some rest. I've been fighting a lot of baddies lately." He nodded. "What about you?"

"We are taking a break as well. Right now we are shopping for some ingredients for a feast Holly wants to prepare."

"Ah yes I had forgotten that it was mid-winter festival." Granity seemed amused that they were shopping. "So you all split up to do some shopping?"

"Yeah, we figured it'd go faster that way. That and we need to get gifts for each other as well." Granity smiled,

"Sounds like fun. So who did Genki get stuck with?"

"Colt and Holly. I think Holly went with them cause Colt keeps hitting on Genki. He seemed rather upset when Colt decided to invite herself along. He may hide it well but its obvious she bothers him." Tiger stated simply, he knew the boy was very uncomfortable. He had caught that in his scent before they left.

"Colt?" Granity raised a brow.

"She's a researcher looking into the ruins of the ancients. We met her during our original journey. She is helpful when it comes to information about the ancients but she tends to be annoyingly excitable." Suezo could relate to Genki in the fact that he was annoyed with Colt as well.

"I see. Well I would like to say hi, so mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. We have been trying to find some decent meat all day."

"Sounds like you boys need help then." She smirked then proceeded to walk along with them to a butcher.

* * *

Golem though not enjoying the snow was enjoying getting the decorations. He knew Holly had asked him because the final important decoration was the evergreen tree and he knew he was the only one who could carry it. Though it bothered him that he would have to cut a tree down he knew more would take its place. He took the time to plant the seeds on the tree he took then walked back with all the other decorations in hand. He had very little trouble getting gifts as he thought of things that were meaningful but simple.

* * *

Soon all the monsters were back at their suite, the others surprised to see Granity with Tiger and Suezo. But they all got along fairly well. Genki's friendship had brought them together. Genki sighed heavily as he shivered, Holly walked over to him she too was freezing and her legs hurt.

"We should get back soon." Genki mumbled to her.

"I know. But I'm not sure what we can do about Colt."

"Drag her back with us." He sighed. That's not what he wanted to do and Holly suspected he wanted to just disappear and leave her there.

"I'll be right back, I need to find a bathroom" he stated then walked off. Holly nodded and then walked over to Colt to try and persuade her to hurry it up. It was already dark out.

"Colt please we need to get back."

"Hey Holly why don't you look at this?" Holly noticed Colt held up a dress. Holly hadn't worn one since she was very young.

"Colt I'm not here to buy for myself. And you shouldn't be. Why don't you just come back with us?"

"What you afraid Genki might like what he sees?"

"I don't think Genki cares right now. He's tired, very cold and frustrated."

* * *

Unknown to the girls Genki had walked into a shop to get something for Holly, he had indeed needed to got to the restroom but he also wanted to separate to get something for her. He found what he was looking for easily and bought what he needed. He knew Holly would very much enjoy what he got her but he would be assembling it himself. He had understood based on her look that she thought just buying things with out meaning wasn't worthwhile.

* * *

With a sigh Holly walked out of the shop before Colt made her try a dress on. She noticed a small leather shop and walked in there instead. She had noticed that Genki's belt had taken a real beating and was falling apart. She looked around and found one that she knew was his style. Buying it she also bought something else along with it to make it special. She would spend the extra time to make it more then just a belt she bought for him. She had noticed he seemed to understand that things with meaning were worth more then just buying something for someone.

* * *

Genki walked back over to where Colt and Holly had been. Colt called Genki into the shop, he seemed unsure of why she had called him and wondered if Holly was in there. The warmth of the shop was a welcomed, as he was chilled to the bone by now. He saw Colt holding up a dress.

"Hey wouldn't Holly look gorgeous in this." Holly had returned by now and hid upon hearing her name. Seeing the dress she turned crimson. * _I'd look like a brothel girl in that_ * Genki stared at Colt in disbelief. He hadn't realized this world even had clothes like that, let alone suggesting Holly would wear such a thing. It was strapless, and would show most of the woman's back, along with a lot of cleavage, part of her belly, and a lot of leg. He shook his head.

"Colt, Holly would never wear something like that. Why would you even ask that? Its not like she would be working a street corner. You are disgusting at times." He was so upset he was shaking, with that he turned around. "We are going back now. If you don't want to come that's fine." He stormed out leaving the clerk to applaud him quietly on his actions. He didn't even see Holly as he exited, she could tell he was fuming. * _Wow I never thought he would get that upset. _* Holly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Genki?" he turned to see her, she could see he was still upset. "Lets get back." She said simply. He nodded and began walking back with her. Colt ran up behind them finally realizing Genki had been serious.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

By the time they returned Suezo had been pacing and upset at how late they were

"Where are they!"

"You know its probably Colt holding them up. Those two are never out this late when running errands." Hare pointed out.

"I know but still…" he was interrupted by the door opening.

* _Thank God…_ * Granity had gotten a headache from Suezo's complaining, she found his over protective nature annoying. *_Holly is a big girl I'm sure she can handle herself just fine._ *

"Sorry we are late." Holly apologized, knowing Suezo was probably going nuts. She was pulled into a big huge by her monster.

"Holly I was so worried."

"I'm sorry Suezo. We were having some trouble finding things." She wouldn't throw her friend under the bus. Genki went and sat by the fire, Tiger coming over to lie down next to him. He felt sorry for the boy knowing he was frozen to the bone. Granity studied the boy and noticed he was tense. It wasn't from the cold; something had happened that bothered him. Holly walked over and gave Genki her cloak. Though still chilled herself she knew he was even worse off.

"Thank you." He said his teeth chattering. She left the room then, the group knowing she was making some tea.

"I see you got everything." Hare said trying to remove the awkward silence.

"Yeah. It took us a bit though." Colt stated, "It was even harder after we had to buy gifts."

"What do you mean we?" Suezo stated.

"Well we are friends aren't we?" the others sweated. They hadn't anticipated that. No one had gotten a gift for Colt. Granity rolled her eyes, it seemed the girl had invited herself to their festival. Granity was only there to say hi to Genki and Holly. She had something to discuss with them but she had no intention of staying unless invited. Colt sat next to Genki making him shift closer to Tiger. Tiger watched and frowned he knew Genki was obviously tired of the girl. Genki was being too nice to tell her to leave, and Tiger knew why. Genki didn't like hurting anyone's feelings let alone a girl's. But as it would so happen Colt would do the final thing that broke the camels back. She decided to grab hold of him again. Genki jerked away from her,

"Colt stop!" the rest just watched the exchange. Holly walked to the kitchen doorway she knew Colt was already bothering him but she hadn't been able to get the girl to stop earlier.

"What's wrong cutie?" Colt asked rather confused.

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not your boyfriend nor do I want to be! Just leave me be!" he rose and walked to his room and closed the door. Holly just sighed from where she was; she walked back into the kitchen finishing with the preparations for her tea. Then she brought everyone's tea to them.

"Holly. Genki is…"

"I know Tiger. I figured that would happen eventually." She looked to Colt. "I told you he would yell at you if you kept it up. He's not interested." Holly spoke in a gentle manner.

"I thought you just didn't want me with him…"

"Colt, I'm not that selfish." Holly stated coolly trying not to blush at the implications of that. "I just know he doesn't like what you have been doing. He has been pushing you away all day." Colt nodded, she finished her tea and took her leave.

* * *

The others soon stared at Holly.

"So what happened earlier?" Tiger asked.

"She was hanging all over him and driving him nuts. I managed to side track her several times to give him a break. But unfortunately she didn't heed my advice."

"So she was bothering him all day."

"Yeah. He was hiding his frustration most of the day. I actually figured he would have yelled at her before now. He seemed reluctant to say much of anything to her. And even though he was slipping out of her hold and pushing her away all day she didn't get it I guess."

"He did look really tense when he walked in." Granity stated. "I can understand why now. I don't think he has any interest in her type, if he even wants a relationship at this point." Granity knew that Genki liked Holly but hadn't made a move. She wondered if he ever would or if he was just to young to know what to do with his feelings. The group discussed their day for a bit before deciding to work on decorating. Holly took Genki's tea to him after they started. The group said nothing knowing Holly had let him cool down and was hoping he would atleast talk about it now. Everyone found it easier to talk to her about his or her problems, so it was no surprise that she was volunteering to speak with him.

* * *

While he had been trying to calm down Genki had set about working on his present for Holly. He had finished it and wrapped it up again long before she came to his door. He heard her knock, knowing it was her.

"Yeah." He called, a bit hoarsely.

"Genki I have some tea for you."

"Alright." She opened the door, she could tell he was still upset as she walked in. she closed the door and sat the tea down next to him on the stand. She noticed he seemed exhausted and he was still shivering. Sitting down next to him on the bed she placed a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever." Holly looked at him worried as he coughed and pulled the covers closer. It was then she noticed he was using his cloak, her cloak, and his blanket. He sat up now knowing she wanted to speak with him. He shivered again; Holly wrapped her arm around him bringing him close to her. "You should rest."

"I know." He looked into her eyes, " are you mad at me for yelling at her?"

"No. I know she was bothering you all day. I tried to get her to leave you alone. But she thought I was just jealous and refused to listen."

"Thanks for trying."

"Genki… I heard her ask you about that dress." Genki flushed a bit more; Holly knew he was embarrassed now. "I'm glad you think well enough of me to know I wouldn't want a dress like that."

"Holly, I know you aren't the type to dress like that. You've always been so modest and wholesome about things. And I really respect you for that." She flushed a little at the compliment.

"Genki…"

"Though I'm sure you would like to dress up sometimes, I know you like to be practical and its not practical while we are still fighting. I figured if you want to dress up like that you'd wait till you feel it's a good time to do so and pick out something that you feel comfortable with." Though it was a simple statement, it hit home. She understood that he did want to see her in the dress but he knew she would wear one when she felt comfortable doing so.

"Genki. You are right, I'll wear one some day but not now." She looked down at him as he shivered and coughed. "I'm sorry I should have insisted we go back sooner…"

"Its not your fault. I'll be alright I just need some rest."

"Genki, I'll get you some medicine, drink some of your tea. It'll help warm you up." He nodded and reached for the cup as she got up.

* * *

She walked out the door and went to her bag. Suezo stopped to look at her concerned.

"What's going on?"

"Genki's sick. I'm getting him some medicine." She sighed, "I should have pushed harder to get back here." The others looked to each other. After she found what she was looking for she got a bowl of cool water and a cloth and headed back in. That told the others that Genki must have a fever.

"Wow… poor kid. That explains why he was so cold when I sat next to him."

"If Colt hadn't made them stay out so long this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, you are right Suezo."

* * *

Genki was resting against the headboard by the time she came back in. He really felt horrible and couldn't seem to get warm. Holly sighed and grabbed his cup. Filling it with water from a pitcher on his dresser. She walked back over pulling the medicine from her vest pocket.

"Here Genki take this." He looked over at her rather groggy but accepted the glass and pills. Taking them he then relaxed again. Holly placed the cool cloth on his head; it was then she noticed his fever had increased. Though somewhat embarrassed she sat down next to him and pulled his shaking form to her. Holding him close she tended to his fever all the while trying to keep him warm. After awhile Holly realized she would need to get some new water. She managed to get him to lie down and rest. Retrieving the new water she was questioned again.

"How is he?" Tiger asked.

"His fever has gotten worse. I'm trying to get it down now." Hare rose and accompanied her back into the room. Genki coughed rather violently leading him to sit up in order to catch his breath. Hare decided to listen to his breathing, and noticed what sounded like fluid in his lungs. He then checked his temperature with a thermometer and realized Genki's fever was dangerously high.

"We have to drop his temperature. If we don't he could suffer brain damage." Holly looked at him alarmed.

"But how?"

"Get a cool bath ready. We need to bring it down fast or he will have a problem." Holly was about to protest that he was still cold but decided against it. She ran out of the room to the bathroom. Hare helped Genki sit up and drink some water. All the while keeping a cool cloth on his forehead. Genki seemed so out of it that he didn't know what was going on. Tiger walked in noticing how bad the kid really was. Holly soon returned, and helped Hare lift Genki from the bed. Genki was slumped against them both feeling very dizzy.

"Genki we need to bring your temperature down, alright." He nodded to them. They then proceeded to walk him to the bathroom.

* * *

Once there, Hare encouraged Genki to strip down to his boxers, making Holly blush like mad. They both helped him into the tub, Genki complying with their wishes despite how cold it really felt. Holly took a cloth soaking it in the cool water and applied it to his head. Granity and the others wondered over to the door concerned. Hare left to try and figure out a list of herbs with Golem's help that could help the poor boy; Tiger and Granity staying there with Holly to help her.

"This is bad." Granity said simply, "He needs a doctor."

"Golem knows herbs really well. I think we can find what we need to get the fever down. Its his lungs that worry me."

"His lungs?" Tiger asked,

"Yeah, Hare could hear fluid in them." Both Tiger and Granity looked alarmed. Suezo hopped back in the room,

"Hare and Golem left to get the herbs." Holly nodded. She some how managed to get Genki to stay in the water for a while. After a bit she got him to come back out. Genki had one pair of extra underwear, which Suezo retrieved. Tiger stayed with Genki while he changed and redressed. Then Holly and Granity helped him sit down on the couch by the fire. The two of them on either side of him, he slumped against Holly completely exhausted. Tiger brought a blanket to them and Holly volunteered to look after him while the others slept.

* * *

Granity stayed up with her, bring her some tea while he rested.

"You are really worried about him aren't you?"

"Yeah I am" Holly admitted, she had always had a soft spot for him.

"You like him don't you?" Holly stared at her, having been caught off guard. Blushing she nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not sure he is ready for a relationship. He seemed very distressed when Hare joked with him about not having a girlfriend."

"Maybe he is distressed cause he doesn't know how to go about getting one."

"He said his mother viewed him as too young and wouldn't want him to have one."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't want one."

"True…"

"Holly what do you know of his world and his family?"

"Not much, why?"

"Maybe you should ask. There maybe a reason for why his mother told him that." She nodded. Granity left, leaving the two alone for a bit. Holly sighed as she looked at the slumbering boy she knew he liked her. It was obvious but she wasn't sure how far that went.

*_Perhaps I should talk with him more_ * she closed her eyes resting a bit herself, waking back up went Hare and Golem returned.

"We got all the herbs we need. I even found some for his lungs." Hare stated, he noticed Holly looked exhausted and that Genki seemed to be less chilled now.

"His fever has gone down but he still has one." Hare nodded, he then left to make the herbal concoction that would help the boy. When he returned, He handed it to Holly.

"He needs to drink all of it." She nodded, shaking him awake she prompted him to drink the medicine.

"Genki this won't taste good but it'll help you alright." Somehow he managed to finish all of it before collapsing against her again. Hare sat down on the couch next to them.

"Get some rest Holly I'll watch over him." she nodded and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

When morning came the others found Holly and Genki asleep on the couch, Tiger watching over them. Hare was asleep in his room by now having been relieved by Tiger. Granity smiled and walked into the kitchen to get some tea for the two. Tiger nudged Holly awake, she stretched noticing Genki was still leaning against her. She felt his forehead and frowned. She had hoped his fever would have broken by now but it hadn't. Granity walked over to her with a glass of tea for her and a glass of water and a dose of medicine for Genki. Holly accepted the tea gratefully. Then tried waking Genki. She managed to get him awake but he seemed to be very out of it. After managing to get him to take his medicine, drink some water, and eat a little something Tiger left to fetch a doctor. Holly got Genki up and moving a bit, making sure he was getting warmed up by circulation. Then she took him back to his room to rest. She traded out with Granity to eat and take care of some things. But when the doctor arrived she stopped and waited to hear what the verdict was.

* * *

The doctor finished up his examination and walked back into the common area. He accepted the tea Holly offered him and sat down to speak with the group.

"Well he's a very sick boy. There is only so much I can do for him at this point with out more supplies."

"What does he have?" Hare asked before the others could.

"He has a form of pneumonia known as walking pneumonia. It doesn't take you all the way down, but it will cause a lot of problems. I'm not sure how he got it, but usually it tends to follow another ailment. I got his fever down so he is out of danger there. He'll be cold for a while and will need extra warmth. Try not to take him outside till he is well."

"Pneumonia? Could it kill him?" Holly asked rather alarmed now.

"It could, but I will get him some medicine and return with it. At this point it's still early enough that it can be stopped. He has a strong immune system, he's doing very well considering. He'll be sore for a while; I had to remove some of the fluid from his lungs. He should be able to lay down and rest for awhile." Holly looked to the others; they hadn't planned on staying long term.

"How long will it take him to recover do you think?"

"Oh atleast a week. Maybe longer, it depends on how well he does at fighting with this."

"Alright, thank you doctor." The doctor rose and walked to the door.

"I will be back with his medicine this after noon. I'll have to make some." They all nodded and he took his leave.

"Wow… he is really sick."

"Will Genki be alright chi?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. You know him, he's a fighter." Tiger comforted the young monster. He then turned to Holly, "Do you want to look after him?"

"I do but I'll need to make lunch and dinner."

"Leave lunch to me."

"Huh?" everyone said turning to Granity in surprise.

"What you think I can't cook?"

"No we just didn't expect the offer…" Suezo stated sweating at the menacing glare he received.

"Thank you Granity." Holly smiled to her old friend. She then walked back into the room Genki was resting in.

* * *

She found him asleep, smiling she took a seat next to him. She had found a book in his bag awhile back. Genki had called it a fantasy. She picked it up again and began to read it; she was really enjoying it. When Genki woke coughing once again Holly put it aside to tend to him. He smiled weakly to her,

"Thanks Holly."

"Your welcome, how are you feeling?"

"A little better. Though my ribcage really hurts." She got him some water and brought him some lunch. She ate hers with him so she could stay with him.

"Genki, the doctor is bringing you some medicine this afternoon. I'm sure it'll be a great help to you."

"I hope so." He looked at her a moment, "Holly I'm sorry."

"For what?" she looked puzzled.

"For getting sick, this week of all weeks."

"Genki, it's not like it was on purpose. You have nothing to be sorry for." He nodded, she brushed a stray bit of hair from his forehead. "Just get some rest." He nodded, and then lay back down to get some more rest.

* * *

When the doctor arrived with the medicine, Genki was having trouble breathing again. His coughs becoming more violent the longer he lay down. The doctor came over and lifted Genki's shirt checking his breathing with his scope.

"You may have to hold him still." He commented to Holly who looked very concerned. The doctor took out a very long needle and attached it to an empty syringe. He then placed his hand on Genki's side and counted his ribs. Once finding the correct spot in-between his 4th and 5th ribs he inserted the needle.

"Argh!"

"I know, just try to hold still." Holly held Genki not sure if she liked what the doctor was doing. As the doctor pulled back on the plunger the syringe filled with fluid, it was a yellow tinged fluid that was mostly transparent. Once done, he removed the syringe and placed a bandage over the hole in Genki's side. holding it firmly for a moment before taping it place. He then emptied the syringe and moved to Genki's other side. By now Genki was much calmer since he could breath properly out of one of his lungs. He put up less of a struggle the second time around and just gritted his teeth through the experience. Once done, he brought an interesting looking inhaler over to Genki. Helping the boy sit up he handed it to him.

"Open the door on it and take a deep breath. You might cough a bit at first but I promise you'll feel better after a bit. It's a powder, it'll dry your lungs back out. Take it twice a day." Genki did as he was told inhaling the powder; he ended up coughing a bit as his body protested. The doctor gave him two pills with some water. He took them with out being prompted. The doctor then handed Holly the bottles. "This one once a day till it runs out. This one three times today, and tomorrow, twice a day after that for two days, and once a day after that till it runs out." Holly nodded. He took a bottle of cough syrup out of his bag and placed on the near by nightstand. "If his coughing gets bad enough that he can't sleep give him that, it should suppress any coughing and help him sleep." Holly nodded taking in all that was said.

"Thank you." He smiled to her and proceeded to pack up.

* * *

After he finished up Hare paid him for the medicine and his time. With the medicine in hand and the doctor's instruction, Holly felt better about what might lie ahead. She looked over at the entirely exhausted Genki and knew he would probably not be able t celebrate the most important day with them. There was little chance of him recovering enough for that within three days. With a sigh she went and grabbed the belt she needed to work on, and took a seat. She would make sure to hide it if he woke but she knew he would be sleeping most of the time. Granity visited her later as Holly worked on her prized present for Genki.

"What's that for?"

"Its my gift to Genki. His is wearing out and doesn't want to stay buckled anymore." He had several wardrobe malfunctions recently, his belt coming off several times. Luckily his pants fit him well enough that there was no embarrassment involved.

"Well it looks great so far. Any idea what he got you?"

"None, I didn't see him go off to get anything. The only time we got separated was when he was looking for spices and when he wondered off to find a restroom. So if he did get something he was very sneaky about it." Holly looked over at their friend. "Granity, since Colt seems to want to be at our festival, I'd like you to join us as well. I'm not sure if Genki will be well enough to enjoy the most significant day but I'm sure he'll be able to come out and enjoy being with friends even if he can't play a game or dance." Granity nodded, she knew what the girl meant.

"I would love to join you. I think you need another rational female here anyway. Colt is just to emotional." Holly had to admit that was one reason for her asking Granity to stay. Genki coughed a bit prompting Holly to put away her project and tend to him.

"Genki how are you feeling?"

"Like a dragon landed on me." He managed to wheeze out, Granity couldn't help but smirk at the amusing comment.

"You think you can eat something?"

"Yeah." Granity took that as her cue to leave and fetch him some food. "Holly?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let the others blame Colt for this. Its not her fault." She nodded,

"I won't Genki. Don't worry."

"Please tell Tiger what I said. I know he is really upset with her."

"I will." Granity returned with his food and Holly left to stretch her body a bit and pass on Genki's message.

Holly pulled Tiger aside as he watch Mocchi and Hare play a new game.

"Tiger, Genki wanted me to tell you not to blame Colt for what happened, he doesn't blame her for it and neither should you."

"Alright… I won't." he never had understood the kid's reasoning. Just then the door opened and Colt walked in. She placed a few well-wrapped gifts under the tree then turned to the group.

"Don't worry they are all for you." She grinned, making the rest of the group sweat drop. They had not bought her anything. Colt noticed Genki was missing and looked to Holly.

"Where is Genki? I thought he'd be playing with you guys…"

"Genki is very ill. We had a doctor look at him earlier. He has some form of pneumonia. It'll take him awhile to get better." Holly explained being gentle about it. Colt looked concerned now and Holly could tell she felt some guilt.

"If you hadn't kept him out all day he'd be…"

"Enough Suezo." He cut the annoying eyeball off. Suezo looked at tiger in seer surprise.

"But you were…"

"Genki asked me not to blame her. So I won't. Its not her fault." With that he walked out of the room to get something to eat himself.

* * *

While Colt and the others stared at each other a moment before speaking Granity asked Genki a question that was weighing on her mind.

"Genki, why not blame her? If she hadn't kept you out all day you wouldn't have gotten sick."

"Maybe, but I already wasn't feeling all that well before we reached this town. I just hid it; I didn't want to spoil things for the others. It made it worse yes but she didn't cause it. And I know she is well meaning though she does tend to end up doing the wrong things at times. Like shopping for herself and pushing her way into things. But if I was as isolated as she has been I might do the same. She just wants to be with some people. He monster doesn't talk much, and being alone such a long time probably has taken its toll on her. That's why I can't really blame her."

"Why not tell her sooner that you didn't want her hanging all over you."

"I thought she could take the hints I gave her but I suppose in retrospect I should have done something sooner."

"Genki, holly mentioned that you didn't have a girlfriend and that's how the whole thing started with colt. She jumped to the conclusion that she needed to be your girlfriend somehow right?"

"Apparently, I never said I wanted one. In fact I never got to say anything, she wouldn't let me finish a sentence."

"Do you want a girlfriend?" Genki blushed, he hadn't thought much on the matter. He really liked Holly but he didn't know how to deal with his feelings. If he told her he was sure it'd mess things up between them so he kept it to himself. He finally nodded yes making Granity smile.

"You know you really should tell her."

"Huh? He gawked at her.

"Holly, you should tell her. She doesn't think you do want one or even have the interest at this point." Genki blushed and hid under the covers.

"I don't think that'd be wise." He mumbled.

"And why not?"

"I… I'm not good with girls when it comes to that. And I'll probably just mess things up between us."

"Maybe, maybe not. You know Holly really likes you. She is just as nervous as you." He peeked out at her now, his blush very much apparent. "Just talk to her. You'll see." He finally nodded.

"So what did you get her as a present?" he looked at her puzzled a moment as to why she was asking.

"A necklace. I bought the pendant back in my world. But I got the beads here when she wasn't looking. I put the necklace together on my own so it'd be somewhat special since I did something to make it."

"I think it'd be special no matter what. Something from your world would make it really special anyway. I'm sure she'll love it."

* * *

Colt walked into the room with Genki, she noticed he seemed really groggy. His energy now spent on the emotions and conversation he just had. Granity took the food tray away, Holly bringing him his medicine and some water. He took it with out a fuss knowing he needed it. Colt too a seat in the chair while Holly sat down on the bed to check his temperature.

"Good it seems you no longer have a fever." She smiled to him. He nodded then looked at Colt.

"Genki, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept you out so long."

"It's alright, this isn't you fault. You didn't do so on purpose."

"Maybe not but it was still my fault. You were freezing cold."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it so much." He looked back to holly then spoke to Colt again. "Honestly Colt, I can't blame this on you. I could have said something sooner then I did. I was already not feeling well before hand and I hide it. I should have said something, but I didn't want to spoil anyone's fun. It was stupid of me but its what I thought was best at the time." Holly and Colt both looked at him in shock.

"Genki why did you hide it? It would have been easier had you not hide it."

"I know Holly, I'm sorry. I know you all were really looking forward to this so I didn't want to put a damper on things." Holly had a look that told him they would be speaking alone later. But soon that changed to concern as Genki end up laying back his fatigue finally catching up with him.

"Genki, you should rest. We can talk more later." He nodded, giving up with out a fight his body easily relaxing into sleep once again. Holly looked over at Colt who had mixed feeling on the whole matter.

"Holly, he really didn't like my trying to be his girl did he?"

"No. I don't think he has the interest right now. Or if he does, you may not be his type. Everyone has a different type they look for right?"

"Yeah, I guess its possible. He seems like he is mature enough to want a girl though. He doesn't say anything about it but he seems to want to be with someone but it's probably not something really important to him right now. With his age it's hard to tell. How old is he any how?"

"I think he's twelve or thirteen now. He's only mentioned a few girls that he is a friend to but none of them have ever been his girl friend. He just seems to have lots of friends in his world, both male and female. I really don't know much about his world or his family. We have never really talked about it, so I don't know what the normal age would be for him to be interested in that in his world. It may be different then here." Colt had known he was different but didn't know why till now.

"His world?"

"Oh that's right I never told you. Genki is from a different world. He came her through a gate that opened up at one of the shrines. He went home for a while after we defeated Moo but he is back now." The girls proceeded to have a lengthy conversation about the group's adventures and what she knew of Genki's world. After awhile Colt left to get some rest her self. Holly called the group together while Genki rested to discuss getting Colt and Granity some gifts. She had left Granity with Genki so she could talk with them alone. The group took what they had left together and decided that first thing in the morning they would go out and get some new gifts.

* * *

Genki woke later that night; Holly set her project aside and helped him sit up. She gave him his dinner and helped him take his medicine and take a puff of his inhaler. She then sat down on the bed and smiled to him.

"You feeling any better after your nap?"

"A bit yes. Did Colt leave?"

"Yes, she went to her suite to rest."

"Holly… she and Granity are joining us right?"

"Yes."

"I have some gold left over in my bag. I'll give it back to you to help get them a gift."

"I already talked to the group. We were planning on doing such. But I'll add what you have to it." Genki asked for his bag with a motion and Holly brought it to him. He pulled the two gold from his bag and handed them to her. He also pulled the gifts he had wrapped form his bag and sat them down. "I managed to wrap the groups gifts. Can you put them under the tree?"

"Of course Genki." She took the gold and the gifts and walked out for a moment. She told Hare that the gold was what Genki had left over. The group was surprised that he had managed to wrap the gifts. Holly placed them under the tree; noticing there was one there for her as well. * _So he did get one… But when_ * she then returned to his side to talk with him. He smiled seeing her confused look.

"Holly, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just not sure when you managed to get my gift. I never saw you leave."

"Yes you did." He smiled to her teasing her a little.

"I did?"

"I got it after I was done with the restroom. I knew you weren't expecting me back right away so I snuck off then. I wasn't going back empty handed." She stared at him a moment then smiled,

"You're a little sneak."

"I suppose. But I didn't want you to have any idea what I got you." She placed her hand on his, making him blush.

"Genki, why did you say anything? You could have told me you didn't feel well."

"I know. But I didn't want to take away from the festive mood. I didn't think it would get this bad." Holly gave into an impulse, something rare for her, and pulled him into a hug. Genki blushed furiously at the simple act; he slowly returned the hug. He could feel Holly shaking; he knew she was upset. "I'm sorry Holly. Forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Genki… don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I always will."

"Please, don't ever hide things again. Not something like this. You could have died."

"I realize that now. I'm sorry Holly." He held her closer to him and pressed his cheek to hers. He could tell she was blushing now too by how hot her cheek had become. His hands rested on her back, making sure to keep things comfortable for them both. They held each other for a while then slowly and reluctantly pulled back. "I promise I won't hide anything from you anymore alright?" she nodded, wiping her tears away. She was happy to hear him say that.

"Thank you Genki." He grinned at her, and then grew serious again.

"Holly, I know the most important day is coming up. I would like to try and be out with everyone else for it. I want to be able to spend time with everyone."

"Alright, but you can't over exert yourself all right?"

"I won't." he grinned again and then blushed heavily. He leaned forward whispering, "Holly, if I am well enough by then. Would you let me dance with you one time?" Holly blushed just as heavily now. She stared at him in shock a moment before a smile formed on her lips and she nodded.

"I would love to dance with you. But only if you are well enough alright?" He nodded, very happy to have that as her answer. "Now get some rest." He complied looking over at her. "Holly will you be alright in the chair?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll go to bed in a bit when Granity or Tiger relieve me." He nodded,

"Good night."

"Night Genki." Then he let his eyes close, sleep consuming him rather quickly. Holly relaxed and picked up her project again. She hoped to finish it that night.

* * *

In the next few days Genki continued to gain ground in his battle against his illness. Colt visited him and entertained him when he was awake with stories of her adventures. He also answered some questions about his world for her. Holly had indeed managed to finish his gift and place it under the tree, along with two new gifts for their added friends. Holly had gone out with Hare for supplies and the pair had located the gifts then while getting their supplies for regular meals. Genki seemed more relaxed around Colt now, and seemed in good spirits despite his ailment. Mocchi enjoyed staying with him at night as well, as he was very worried about his friend. Genki took his medication on time and never made a fuss. Though he hated medicines and doctors he was willing to do what he needed for a chance to dance with Holly. * _After all, there's not going to be many chances for this. And I can do so this time with out attaching too much attention. I bet the others will dance with her as well. I know Hare will atleast… not sure if Tiger or Suezo really can._ * He found the thought of them dancing with her amusing seeing how they couldn't do any normal dances. Holly walked in with his meal for that evening and his medicine. He took his medicine with out protest then enjoyed the meal she had cooked for him. He looked over at her surprised there weren't alot of carrots or something on his plate. He didn't say anything though; he didn't really want them. He figured she'd pick high energy and vitamin rich foods to give him.

"Holly, how are we doing on funds? I know we have had to spend quite a bit more then we planned."

"According to Hare, It'll be tight but we should be alright." He nodded finishing up his meal. He was glad to be done with the coughing for the most part. Though he still felt horrible he could atleast get up and move around now. Holly gave him some herbal tea, which he gratefully accepted it. He always loved the tea she made. "Genki, you seem to be doing well. I'm sure you'll do just fine tomorrow. Perhaps you can play a couple of games and do some dancing. Just don't over do it."

"I won't, and I look forward to that. We never get time to relax and just enjoy things."

"That's true."

"Holly, you don't think Hare will pull and pranks do you? You know how he loves to pick on Tiger and even us at times." She looked at him, she had wondered about that herself.

"I'm not sure. He might."

"Um… do you guys use mistletoe in you festival at all?" Genki blushed slightly. Holly stared at him a moment, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yes, it's used for couples mostly."

"Let me guess, if you stand under it you are suppose to kiss?"

"Yeah…."

"Same tradition in my world for Christmas."

"Really? Why do you ask?"

"We didn't buy any but I'm sure that Hare did. I just don't know whom he will pick on. Tiger has a thing for Granity… he might go after him or…"

"Or he might pick on us or Colt right?"

"Yeah." He looked at her a moment, in some ways he hoped Hare did pick on them. He wanted to give Holly a peck on the cheek but was too embarrassed to do so with out some aid. He was really looking forward to dancing with her as well.

"Well we can only hope we catch him at it. Unless… you want him to pick on us?" she got a really perplexed look on her face. She had noticed Genki didn't seem all that worried about the matter. He blushed again,

"Its not that…it's…" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright you can tell me." He pulled her into a hug surprising her. With a bit of courage he smiled and spoke softly.

"I would like to give you a kiss. But I don't want him interfering to do it. I'd rather you decide whether you want that or not." Holly blushed profusely, if it wasn't obvious before, it was now. He really liked her and it was much deeper then Holly originally thought.

"I will give you my decision on that by tomorrow night alright. You'll have to wait till then." He nodded,

"Alright. Hey Holly… just so you know I don't really know how to dance… so you'll have to lead." Holly giggled, she had thought as much. He didn't seem to have that type of knowledge.

"That's fine. Now, get some rest so you can have some fun with the group tomorrow." He nodded and lay back, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of her.

"Goodnight Holly."

"Goodnight Genki." She smiled and moved towards the door. The group had figured out he was all right on his own now. She went to her own bed to rest, knowing she had a lot of prep work to do in the morning.

* * *

Morning came a lot faster then Holly would have liked. But she was up nonetheless prepping for the festival feast. With the main prep work done she set up for breakfast, the smell of the food luring the group out of their rooms. Genki managed to get to the table on his own, though he looked like he was exhausted. Holly wondered if he had slept all right or not. She didn't have time to question it as everyone thanked her for the meal and dug into the delicious food. Once done the group went into the common area to play some games. Genki managed to find the energy to play for a little while but took a break when he needed his medicine. Holly and Granity kept him company. Soon though Holly left to make the evening feast. Granity offered her assistance but Holly politely refused saying this was her gift to the group. Granity understood her feelings and returned to find Colt leaning against Genki. She seemed exhausted and he seemed worried.

"Colt why don't you take a nap, we'll wake you when the meal is ready." Genki offered. She nodded and napped on the couch next to him. Tiger came to sit next to the boy with a smirk.

"Genki, you should take a nap too. I'll wake you both up." Genki glanced to his wolf like friend then sighed, they stared at each other a moment before he finally nodded.

Holly returned after an hour and a half, she noticed the two napping and wondered if Genki was all right. Tiger woke them though and she smiled to the group.

"The feast is ready." The group could hardly believe their eyes when they saw what was on the table. They all took their seats quickly then looked to Holly, their eyes telling her their thanks before they even spoke.

"Wow this looks great Holly!"

"Thanks Holly! Looks delicious!" Holly smiled then looked over at Genki noticing he seemed very tired. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her with a smile.

"Looks like you have out done yourself this time." His simple words meant so much to her. The group really enjoyed their feast, Genki managed to eat some carrots Holly had made even though he hadn't wanted to eat them at all. He thought of them as medicine and managed it anyway.

* * *

The group went into the other room and opened the window. The music outside was very loud and everyone could enjoy it from their rooms. Genki enjoyed the music, something he hadn't heard much of in this world that he miss. Holly was asked to dance by hare right away. Colt looked to Genki, he sweated a bit.

"I'll dance in a bit, let me recover from earlier…" Colt accepted the answer knowing he was still sick. Tiger smirked as how sly Genki really was at times. Holly danced with all their friends including Colt and Granity who seemed less enthused then the young girl. Genki manged to get up and after a few patient lessons with Holly danced with Grnaity and Colt as well. He found that the others monsters didn't mind dancing with him. Mocchi enjoyed Genki's company. Genki sat down ont eh couch next to Holly exhausted. She checked him to make sure he wasn't over doing it and got him his medicine. The group knew Holly would continue to worry about the boy till he was well again. Hare started laughing and then pointed to the doorway.

"looks like Tiger and Granity got lucky tonight." Both looked confused till they looked up and saw the mistletoe. Tiger blushed profusely, then growled at Hare.

"Hare you no good…"

"Aw come on Tiger, you too scared to get a kiss?" Granity blushed slightly, but her look told Hare he would die before the night was done. Holly and Genki watched form where they were both sweat dropping. They should have known, both sighed. Tiger looked over at Granity now.

"You want to kill him or should I?"

"Maybe we should both beat him senseless."

"Hey come on you two. Are you telling me you are too scared to give each other a peck on the cheek?" Both looked at each other,

"We are not scared. We just have no interest."

"Yeah Hare. You and your pranks must stop." Tiger growled again.

"Oh just kiss and get it over with and you won't have to worry about it anymore." Hare scoffed at their threats.

"Up to you." Tiger looked back at Granity. She sighed heavily and knelt down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, his face flushing bright red. He cleared his throat and managed to give her a return kiss. Then they both proceeded to chase Hare around the room. Colt giggled, Suezo hopping over near her.

"He's dead." He commented, Hare pointed to them. Both looked confused until they looked up.

"Absolutely not!" they said in unison. Hare laughed as Tiger and Granity stopped to gawk at them. They didn't want to miss this, and their faces said 'if we had to so do you'. Colt and Suezo looked really faint now. Finally Colt gave Suezo a peck on his cheek. Suezo then blushing returned it, after which the group chased Hare again. Genki wanted to laugh but he figured if he did something bad might happen. He sighed heavily and looked over at Holly. She seemed nervous now,

"We should have guess with Hare huh?"

"Yes, nothing changes." When the ruckus settled down Hare smiled to the couple.

"Hey Holly, Genki, how come you haven't said much? I thought you might enjoy laughing at my pranks."

"Well Hare, we already figured you would do something. We just weren't positive what." Hare grinned just then making the couple nervous. The monsters all looked above the couple and noticed the mistletoe hanging about them. They glared at Hare. Genki looked over and saw Holly was looking faint. She already knew why the others were upset. He sighed, "you had to do it didn't you? Wow my first guess was right."

"What do you mean?" Hare asked confused now.

"I had a feeling you would do this. You whole ploy was to get us. Though you enjoy tormenting Tiger and Suezo as well. Your really goal was to get us with this prank." Hare looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you figured me out huh. Well what are you two going to do about it."

"That is Holly's decision not mine. But I would prefer to skip this because I am still ill Hare. Or did you forget that? You want her to get sick too?" Hare looked shocked, that hadn't crossed his mind apparently. Genki knew he was only buying time, but he hoped his bluff would work and not push them into this.

"Yeah Hare, Genki is still sick. You are such a moron!" Tiger decided to help the pair out.

"Wait just a dog gone minute. You have pneumonia, that's not contagious."

"No but what I had before it probably is. Who knows if I am over that illness yet or not? I probably had the flu or something first."

"You are just making up excuses not to kiss her. The others did it, you should too." Hare protested crossing his arms. Genki did something he knew he would regret he stood up really quickly yelling at Hare,

"I am trying to make sure I don't get her sick as well Hare!" he felt dizzy after he did it and it didn't take long for him to stumble.

"Genki!" Holly managed to catch him with Colts help before he hit the floor. He was out of it now and couldn't stand.

"Oh…. the room is spinning." Holly decided that was enough.

"Colt can you help me get him to his bed?" Colt nodded,

"Sure." Colt helped her take him to his bed. Colt left the two alone, Holly tending him making sure he was all right. The monsters stared at hare.

"Way to go Hare." Hare pouted and pulled all of the mistletoe down and left the room.

* * *

Holly was still upset over the whole mess. Genki regained his ability to see straight and took her hand, he grinned. She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Well that got us out of that."

"You did that on purpose?"

"I know you wouldn't tell Hare no. Even when you should. I also know you didn't want to kiss… I think you might have passed out if I hadn't."

"I don't think that would have happened." She knew that she had felt very queasy. She didn't want to kiss around the others.

"Holly just give me a bit and I will be fine. I promise I won't do that again. Besides we got presents to open. I think I can do that from the couch." She sighed,

"Fine. But no more of that."

"I promise."

* * *

After a half hour or so Genki rejoined the group. Mocchi enjoyed delivering the presents. Granity opened hers; surprised she even had one.

"We all decided to get you and Colt something." Granity blushed and smiled.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She knew Holly had picked it out.

"Oh My Phoenix its so awesome!" Colt bounced around hugging everyone. Granity felt like zapping her for the act. Genki smiled, he saw Mocchi bring his next gift over. It was the one Holly had gotten him. He suspected Mocchi held it off till last for him for a reason. He smiled to her and opened it, she seemed slightly nervous. He blinked; he hadn't expected what he found. Then a trademark grin graced his lips.

"Its awesome Holly! Thank you!" he gave her a one armed hug, something the others had done as well. The belt was black with phoenix symbols gracing its leather hide, all stitched by hand. He knew she had spent a lot of time on this. And it meant a lot to him. She smiled gratefully to him. It obviously meant a lot to her that he liked the gift. He saw Mocchi grab the last gift, and smiled to her again. He knew this was his gift to her. She accepted it and looked over at him, she then opened it. Everyone in the room was anxious to see what he had gotten her. What lay before her eyes was a tribal style necklace adorned with stone beads, in the center lay a glass pendant with a phoenix painted on it and on either side was a small magic stone cab. These were all strung on a simple black leather thong. Genki sat there nervously not sure what she thought of his gift. The monsters gawked at how meaningful and beautiful it was. Though Granity had known about the necklace she had no idea how wonderful it would be.

"Genki, thank you. Its so beautiful." She smiled to him; he returned her smile with a relieved one. "Did you paint this?"

"No, I got an artist in my world to do it for me. I can't paint very well. But I did give them a detailed description of what I wanted." He rubbed the back of his head. "I bought the beads here and put the thing together."

"Thank you so much!" she hugged him, the monsters now feeling a bit out done by him but they just smiled. Hare looked at the couple and grinned. * _Perhaps I didn't need to help. _*

* * *

After the festivities were over, everyone retired to their rooms. Genki and Holly remained up though. Holly opened Genki's window to let the music in then smiled to him. She now wore his necklace and he wore her belt. Genki rose and walked to her and the pair began to dance, they enjoyed each other's company. Genki whispered to her,

"Holly it means so much to me that you took the time to detail this belt. I will always cherish it."

"And I will always cherish this necklace, it means so much to me." Both were blushing by now but neither stopped their dancing.

"Holly, you told me you would give me your answer tonight…" he spoke softly.

"I did."

"And what is your answer?" he spun her, enjoying their closeness.

"This." She paused mid step and kissed him on the lips. Genki's eyes went wide in shock, but soon closed as he returned the unexpected kiss. The couple held each other, kissing for a little while then parted reluctantly. Holy returned to their dance, Genki enjoying being closer to her now.

"Well that was some answer. But I really liked it." she giggled,

"I knew you would." Genki sat down with her and two discussed things late into the night. When they finally parted to sleep Genki said.

"You know… you can stay with me… I'd really like the company." She looked at him seeing a genuine yearning to be with her. She smiled,

"Sure Genki. But just don't get any ideas like hare might." She warned.

"I won't don't worry, I'm not him." She climbed in with him lying in his arms.

"You're right, you're not him. You're a special boy form anther world… who stole my heart." Genki laughed nervously.

"Well you stole mine as well Holly. I really do want to be your boyfriend."

"Then you are Genki." He smiled kissing her forehead before letting his world go black. She knew by doing this their relationship had changed forever, but it was ca change for the better. She looked forward to their days ahead now, knowing he cared for her so very much. She would just make sure Suezo never found out about this, or he new boyfriend might get beaten to a pulp. With a final glance to her special boy form another world, she whispered.

"Good Night Genki… I love you." She then allowed herself to rest as well.

_AAN: Yeah kinda sappy at the end there but I like it. Anyway… wow 25 pages. Longer then I was projecting. I hope you all enjoyed it and found parts amusing. Have a wonderful Christmas and weekend everyone! _


End file.
